


Alone ◦ Chanlix

by Squiggly_Scribble



Series: I didn't know what else to fill out but this isn't a series ;--; [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, M/M, OOOOOOOOCEANMAN, OVERSIZEDBISCUIT, UNO, UNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, YOUNEEDAHIGHIQTOGETTHEE, e - Freeform, keys, taco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggly_Scribble/pseuds/Squiggly_Scribble
Summary: A recurring dream reminding him of one of the worst moments in his life disturbs his sleep. Paranoia starts to set in along with uncertainty. JoIn AlOnG iN tHiS jOuRnEy WiTh Me 😐-------This is discontinued but I liked the first chapter so I put it back up ;-;
Relationships: Bang Chan - Relationship, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Stray Kids Ensemble, Discontinued - Relationship, Han Jisung - Relationship, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin - Relationship, I.N - Relationship, Kim Seungmin - Relationship, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, M/M - Relationship, Seo Changbin - Relationship, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, lee felix - Relationship, lee know - Relationship, yang jeongin - Relationship
Series: I didn't know what else to fill out but this isn't a series ;--; [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176062
Kudos: 2





	Alone ◦ Chanlix

**Author's Note:**

> This had a lot of mistakes in it so please notify me if you spot any, I want to eradicate all of them >:d! Anywho, as said in the summary, this is a discontinued summary but I guess I fancied the first chapter so I put it back up. I'm originally from wattpad so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> Also why can't you indent in these things >:v. I spaced seven times :/.

The atmosphere was filled with dread as Felix stood next to Jeongin. His heart was beating so fast he was sure everyone could hear it. JYP looked up and started to speak.

"Felix, your biggest problem is..." Felix felt his heart stop.

"Yes," he answered immediately. He was going to get eliminated wasn't he? No, there was still a chance for him, wasn't there? He held his breath and tried to remain as calm as he could. He wanted to stay with the group and debut with them. He wanted to make memories he could laugh and cry at with them.

"For now, it seems like it is your Korean," JYP continued.

"Yes," Felix felt light-headed. He wanted time to either stop or go faster. Faster so the suspense wouldn't kill him. Slower so he could brace himself for the answer.

"I think you still need more time until your rap part will be delivered well."

"Yes."

"So... I'm really sorry but.." Felix felt his heart drop. He knew what was going to happen. He knew what JYP was going to say. He didn't want it to be said. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes. "This time, you won't be able to continue together with the team." Every single word was like a painful needle pierced through his chest. Felix swallowed and replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yes." He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. He wished it was a joke, but knew it wasn't. He steadied his breathing as best as he could. 'I'm eliminated.'

☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆

Felix jolts up into sitting position. Eyes wide, heart racing. Fast breath and sweat gliding down the side of his face. Another nightmare. The fifth one he's had that week. He shut his eyes tight.

Breathe in, breathe out. You're okay.

He brings his shaking hand up to his chest and clutches the cloth. He lets out an unsteady sigh and moves his legs over to the edge of the bed, his feet reaching the hard wood floor. He opens his eyes and sets out to the bathroom where he brushes his teeth. After, the boy walks to the kitchen. Felix decides to make brownies since he needs something to distract him.

"I can eat these later." He said to himself in a low voice as he gathers the ingredients and kitchenware. Felix was still a little shaken up from the morning, zoning out time and time again. He stirs the batter and the flour together, staring off into space. He stops his movements altogether and the bowl begins to slip out of his small hands. It tips over and leaves the edge of his fingertips. Felix snaps out of it and looks down to see the bowl didn't reach the ground yet. Two big hands from behind Felix had caught it. "Oh, what the-?" Startled, Felix backs up into Chan's chest, making Chan fall backwards.

"Fluff!" He yells as he lets go of the bowl, which safely lands on the counter with a loud clatter. Felix turns around quickly, smacking himself in the face with the batter-covered spatula in the process. Through the batter stuck on his lashes, he squints at Chan. Felix lets out a relieved sigh.

"Oh my gosh, Chan you scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that! You're lucky I wasn't holding a knife," Felix glares at the petrified Australian on the floor. "I would've stabbed you," he makes a violent motion with his spatula. Chan opens his mouth to object but closes it, deciding not to argue because he wants to keep his head.

"When'd you get up, you were spacing out," Chan asks.

"Earlier than you did." Felix sticks his tongue out. Chan rolls his eyes and gets up off the floor.

"Okay, 'o smart one." Felix turns around to continue baking.

"There was a loud noise. Are you banging pans together in here or something?" Jisung crosses his arms and inspects Chan up and down. Felix scoffs.

"This rude child thought it would be funny to scare me."

"I'm older than you." Felix whips around and scowls at Chan.

"I will get my revenge. Now go wait in the living room I'm cooking." He huffs and spun back to cooking. The other three leave to go watch TV while Seungmin walks up to Felix. He sticks his finger in the batter, making Felix audibly gasp. "You ruffian! Out of my kitchen," he screeches. Seungmin flinches at Felix's voice, but doesn't move.

"Stop yelling this early in the morning, you pterodactyl."

"I'm too old for this."

"I'm hungry."

"Oh my gosh." Felix rolls his eyes. "Shush Changbin, Minho, and Jeongin." Jeongin gives him a judging look.

"Why'd you say it like that," the maknae questions.

"So I can remember your names. Also, I don't care if you're hungry."

"But we literally live together," Changbin reasons. Felix gave him an over dramatic snort.

"I mistake you for a pizza, doesn't count. Jeongin looks like a fennec fox and Minho is just Minho..." Felix trails off. Minho stares at him. Felix stares at Minho.

"What's that supposed to mean," Minho asks. Felix raises one eyebrow.

"...Shush I'm baking. Go to the living room and watch stuff. Seungmin, go annoy Jeongin."

"Aye aye, sir," Seungmin salutes. Jeongin runs off, Seungmin hot in pursuit. Minho and Changbin go to the living room as Felix spreads out the batter in the pan, evening it out with the spatula. He slips on his oven gloves and carefully places the pan in the oven, closing it after. He removes his gloves and sets a timer for twenty minutes. He runs to the couch and dives onto his free spot next to an unaware Chan. Chan's reflex instantly kicks in and he smacks Felix without hesitation. Felix yelps and rubs his hand. He looks at Chan with hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Chan pulls Felix closer into a hug. Felix grunts and squirms around.

"Let me go you buff kangaroo," he words muffled in Chan's sweatshirt. Chan smiles at Felix and hugs him harder.

"Koalas hug back you brat." Felix huffs and wraps his arms around Chan's waist, turning his head to watch the TV. Time went by fast(Team Bulldog: Off-Duty Investigation - watch or die🔪🔪🔪🔪), because the timer in the kitchen has just rung. Felix heads to the kitchen and turns off the timer. He puts his oven gloves back on and takes out the brownies, swiping at the steam. He closes and turns off the oven, taking off his oven mitts.

"Alright, get in the car, we have practice," Chan announces, turning off the TV. Jeongin screams as he runs out the door, away from Seungmin. Changbin and Hyunjin leave too. Seungmin stops at the kitchen and asks Felix the question they all want to ask.

"Wait, we're not eating the brownies?"

"Oh, we will. Later when I say so," Felix answers.

"Then what was the point of you making them in the first place if I can't eat them." Jisung narrows his eyes at Felix, his head barely visible above the couch. Felix's eye twitches as he refrains from chucking his spatula at the squirrel.

"So we can eat them later rather than having no brownies you ungrateful child," he shoots back.

"That doesn't apply to me, get your facts strai-"

"Alright, everyone get in the car we 're leaving. Stop arguing before I drag you all out of the house," Chan interrupts. Seungmin and Jisung give Felix a glare before they leave, Minho following behind them while shaking his head. Everyone but Chan and Felix leave the house. Felix cuts the brownies into squares and puts them in a plastic container for later, leaving it on the counter. "Ready?"

"Mhm." Chan grabs Felix's wrist gently and leads him out the dorm.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Felix smiles as they make their way to the car. He feels safe right next to Chan, as if everything is fine. Right by Chan's side. Unbeknownst to him, things are going to change soon.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Did you like this chapter? .0.

I love Team Bulldog: Off-Duty Investigation. It's so funny and captivating at the same time (T^T). It can be watched on Rakuten Viki for fReE (:0). You don't even have to create an account for Viki. It's amazing. Even if you do make an account you don't have to pay any money or get a subscription unless you want to (ToT). It's also a safe site (0.0).

If there was an advertisement for Viki I would be a good advocate (UwU). I just really love Viki (;--;).

When you realize you wrote the actions in past tense but it's supposed to be present tense so you go back and read everything while editing it (:D).

'Hello Stranger' was so- I can't explain it (:>).

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU SPOT ERRORS. P l e a s e. :3


End file.
